Ben Tennyson
Personality Initially cocky, childish and arrogant, Ben's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. Over the years, Ben has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values, aspects condemned by Azmuth, yet commended by others, sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it (most remarkably Vilgax). Paradox has praised Ben's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. However, when Ben fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when Kevin absorbed energy from the Ultimatrix to become Ultimate Kevin to succeed where Ben had failed to stop Aggregor, causing Kevin to begin to lose his sanity and become dangerous, Ben was set on killing Kevin, even fighting Gwen as Way Big when she tried to stop him. He also threatened to hunt down and destroy the Forever Knights once, making Driscoll promise to cease the hunting of aliens. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, Ben is actually shown to be cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting when the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted and tricking Vilgax into turning into Goop to pull the Omnitrix symbol off him when Azmuth had told him that it was hopeless. Later on, Ben starts thinking of himself as more of a superhero than a Plumber, remarking that he's a superhero, not a cop. Although he once again became cocky, he retained his selfless and heroic nature. Powers and Abilities Ben has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by Gwen, has years of experience fighting aliens and has received a basic Plumber training. He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat in human form, being able to easily dodge shots from Manny's blasters. Ben was able to hold his own against Pierce, and Max was surprised to hear Pierce beat him. It's evident that Ben is smart in some respects, according to Gwen, he isn't working up to his potential at school. He also has fairly moderate grades. Physics and Chemistry are his toughest subjects, with Physics being a C. He graduated Plumber Academy with a 95 out of a 100. Ben has a good memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the curcuit boards by the DNAliens and mystic rune-like symbols for entering Ledgerdomain at a glance from a distance. 'Equipment' Ben is the wielder of the Omnitrix (formerly the prototype Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix), which gave him the power to transform into Any Alien Creature's Weaknesses Whenever the Omnitrix times out and enters Recharge Mode, Ben becomes unable to transform until it recharges. In addition to gaining the alien's powers and strengths when he transforms, Ben also gains their weaknesses. At times, the natural biological behavior and changes of certain Omnitrix aliens can override Ben's behavior or cause side effects to Ben himself, such as Big Chill's reproductive instincts taking over Ben and Swampfire's blossoming process causing severe acne. Furthermore, any illness Ben is experiencing will also affect his alien forms. Whenever Ben is using a new alien, he is often at a disadvantage of not knowing its abilities and weaknesses until he gains experience with them. Despite his experience in using the Omnitrixes and Ultimatrix, Ben still doesn't know every function of them or have complete control over them. Due to his inquisitive nature and impatience, he has accidentally unlocked new functions such as the Master Control and the Randomizer, which can sometimes do more harm than good. Ben has coulrophobia (fear of clowns). According to himself, Ben also has a fear of peacocks. In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Ben's left eye twitches whenever he tells a lie. However, this is never the case in any other episode. Though he has matured substantially since receiving the prototype Omnitrix, Ben is still a teenager with much to learn and is prone to irrational impulses and recklessness. Trivia *According to himself, Ben passed the 3rd grade by choosing C for all the answers on multiple choice tests. *According to Gwen in A Change of Face, Ben sleeps with his teddy bear, called Furry Freddy. However, Ben defended himself by saying that Furry Freddy had his own bed, which happened to be right next to his. *According to Rook, **Ben's favorite color is green. **Ben's favorite food is Chili Fries. **Ben's hobby is collecting Sumo Slammers. **Ben's first crush was Patty Berkinfield in the 3rd grade. **Ben has a scar on his lower back in the shape of New Jersey. *According to Derrick J. Wyatt, Ben still goes to school, but is frequently out due to his heroism. However, his work with the Plumbers counts as work study. *According to Matt Wayne, Ben considers Rook to be his best friend. Category:Characters Category:Characters from the Prime Timeline Category:Humans Category:Humans (with Anodite heritage) Category:Males Category:Residents of Earth Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Null Void Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Incarcecon (Edge of the Galaxy) Prisoners (Formerly) Category:Plumber HQ Prisoners (Formerly) Category:4 year olds (Formerly) Category:5 year olds (Formerly) Category:10 year olds (Formerly) Category:11 year olds (Formerly) Category:15 year olds (Formerly) Category:16 year olds Category:Heroes Category:Students Category:Galactic Enforcers (Formerly) Category:Soccer players (Formerly) Category:Plumbers Category:Revived Characters Category:Characters with Enhanced Memory Category:Characters with an Omnitrix Category:Characters with an Ultimatrix (Formerly) Category:Characters with a Plumber Suit Category:Characters with a Plumber Badge Category:Characters with Ascalon (Formerly) Category:Characters with a Tenn-Speed (Formerly) Category:Characters with a Time Cycle (Formerly) Category:Voiced by Tara Strong Category:Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal Category:Alternate Versions of Ben Tennyson Category:Characters (Species)